


Laughing in the Rain

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, back to fluff again', yep thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Yea I'm fast running out of ways to do summaries





	Laughing in the Rain

"Im booorredd"  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course you are, never one for intelligent pastimes were you"  
Harry rolled his eyes right back  
"like you were"  
Draco smirked "Im quite the well rounded person thank you very much, hence me being sufficiently entertained right now and you rolling round on the floor like a child"  
Harry looked up from the floor  
"I am not"  
"Not on the floor are you"  
"Nope"  
"where are you then"  
"celling"  
"You go nuts when its raining"  
"rain is soooo boring"  
Draco stood up and dragged harry up off the ground  
"What are you doing"  
Draco shrugged  
"You go a little crazy when it rains, I thought I might follow suit"  
With that Draco marched towards the front door, Harry in tow  
Throwing the door open Draco and Harry stood in the doorway for a second just observing the weather. It wasn't raining too heavily, more of an unpleasant sad drizzle, not even real rain. But Harry was still excited, leaving Draco behind in the doorway to jump in the tiny puddles that had formed.  
Draco only hesitated for a second before joining him.  
The pair spent the rest of the afternoon like that, laughing and splashing in the rain.


End file.
